Apart
by Kaoru Ketch
Summary: First fanfic ever. It's about this guy and then this guy is a guy with a guy inside a gu...oh wait, I suck at summaries. Rated T for gore. Please R&R.


_[A/N: This is my first story, so it's not all that good. I tried to make several stories before when I was younger, but I couldn't come up with an ending. So I consider this my first story, even though I made several other ones when I was bored back then. This little kid is one brave boy, I don't know why, but he is. R&R?]_

I'm just a kid. A 10 year old kid, to be exact. I was what they called "the number one video gamer in town". Probably because all they ever do in their homes is eating candies while staring at the TV screen, wondering, "What was I doing again?"

My mom and dad left me inside the house alone yesterday. They were going on a trip for a week or two. I didn't care. I'm responsible now, and I can keep myself company.

Speaking of video games, I got a whole bunch of 'em, after all, I'm a collector. Since I get bored easily, I can't afford only a few games - which is why I have a lot of games. Different kinds of genres, the console/handheld it is played on, etc.

Since my mom and dad said that I could use the money to buy stuff, especially food, I took a few bucks with me and went to a gaming store. Games there were really cheap, so sometimes I buy there. Note, I said "sometimes", so it isn't always. (No Shit, Sherlock) You see, just because it's really cheap doesn't mean you always have to buy there.

I looked for a game that catches my interest, until I saw a Playstation X (PSX) game on the corner of one of the shelves. I examined it, and a part of the cover was ripped apart. Wait, what? Not only was it ripped apart, the game's name is "Apart". And the part that was ripped apart was near the name "Apart", and it was on the left. Get it? Haha...no.

Maybe it's just a coincidence, or maybe it's some kind of pun by the previous owner. I didn't really care, it caught my interest, I took it, I bought it.

Although when the cashier saw the game, he was a bit surprised, and left a frown on his face. When I bought the game from him, he told me in a quiet voice, "Don't do..." Well, I didn't hear the last part. Don't do what? Meh, it's his fault anyways. If he spoke louder, I could have heard it. He could have warned me.

I could have threw the game on the nearest trash can.

If only...

Excited, I threw myself on the sofa and turned the PSX on. I put the game disk inside. I almost wet myself when I saw the title screen. And...What? Stop looking at me like that! It's normal if you wet yourself when you're excited! Right? Right?

In the title screen...well, it seemed strange, because it seemed like one part was ripped paper, and next to it was the word "Apart". Strange, huh? But I didn't mind. It seemed very...punny.

Ignore that. Let's get to the game.

I quickly pressed Start. Options that said "New Game", "Load Game", "Options", and an option that I couldn't understand. It's just gibberish. Random letters. "ssitntodrpe", was what it said. How nice. Not.

Obviously, being new to the game, I pressed New Game.

And that, my friend, was the start of my regret.

I was in an eerie room. The wallpaper has a rainbow-ish color. Oh, joy! /sarcasm What? Is this a gay pride game, or what? I don't like these kind of colors. IT BURNS MY EYES!

"This is so stupid, I want to stab the TV screen but I can't!" I grumbled.

I moved around with the Analog Stick. For me, it seems like the freedom control pad! Seems stupid, right? Well, those are my own beliefs.

As I walked and walked which seems like an infinite loop, the wallpaper's colors became dull. Duller and duller as I went, until the wallpaper just became...ripped apart.

"Huh, what a stupid game," I muttered under my breath, "Is this all the gameplay they could give? Boring. And what's with the wallpaper? It just became ripped apart. Man, I could just rip the staff of the game for wasting my money, if I was older I'd sue th-"

The screen went black.

Oh, I'm back to my gay-pride room! And look, I see a man quickly approaching me...closer...closer...clos...er...

I almost threw up.

It wasn't a man! Whoa! Twist! Just kidding. It's a little boy. Guess what? His face was so ripped apart it looked so beautiful. /sarcasm.

A text box appeared.

"mi...st...er...YOU didN't HeED hISS ADViCe...WHy?"

What? This is so weird, I think I'll kick my TV because this is just strange, and it isn't even creepy. The creepy thing was his face. His beautiful, little face, that's ripped apart, like an ax just cut his face, seriously. Disturbing.

And what's this little "You didn't heed "hiss" advice" crap? What advice? Ah, screw all of you developers of this game.

Then I noticed. His face got closer..and closer..and closer to the screen..until it filled all of it up with his face.

And this time, I threw up. On the floor.

"Oh crap, I am NOT cleaning that mess. I'll just say some burglar threw up in this house. That excuse will be enough."

For a second, I forgot that some kid's face that was ripped apart was filling my damn TV screen, so I looked at the screen and jumped.

I accidentally pressed the Circle button, so it was all over...or so I thought.

The kid just cried after that, a distorted cry, I say. And it seemed like it was from my room. Not from the game. Like someone was with me.

Then I saw a man from the distance. He had a grin on his face. He had a trench coat, a hat, and an ax. Figures.

Just like the kid, he went closer. And closer. Then when he was close enough, he held the kid, you know, like a baby.

Then something stupid happened.

The kid took the man's ax, and said "Goodbye, daddy" in a distorted voice. That voice was pleasing to my ears! Not.

Guess what happened! Tee hee.

That's right, that kid just killed his father with an ax. That kid just ripped his dad's face apart, and the scene was so disturbing. Why?

It seemed so realistic.

It seemed like they were with me.

It seemed like there was a camera in my room.

Wait, a camera in my room?

I looked around my room and saw a camera on the wall.

Shoot.

I looked back at the screen, and that kid's dad's face was so ripped apart you can barely even see his face now. I had to keep myself from throwing up, or else I'd have to clean up another mess.

The kid looked at the screen. Oh great, now what?

I think that kid grinned at me. Or maybe a smirk. I don't really know, his face is ripped apart!

He grabbed his father with an arm (not sure how he did that, he must be Superman).

Suddenly I felt a bit strange. Cool!

My room is now RAINBOW-COLORED.

How ridiculous.

I looked back at the TV screen, a bit paralyzed.

I prepared myself for the worst, who knows what will happen? Maybe a bird will suddenly enter the house and poop on my head. Now THAT'S the worst thing that might happen to me.

But of course, I was wrong on so many levels. Like, you know, an epic fail.

The kid let out a hyper-realistic screech, and my ears almost bled. I covered my ears and tried to go outside, only to find that I couldn't move my body. No more.

After the screech stopped, which seemed like an eternity, the TV just went to static.

Startled, it took me 3 minutes or more to turn the PSX and even the TV off.

I was so relieved it was finally over.

Or was it?

The next week, my parents finally came back. You could tell from their faces that they enjoyed the trip.

Nothing much else happened that day my parents came back.

I was a bit bored that night.

Then I remembered!

The PSX game!

I was stupid enough to try it.

I started the game up, and didn't pay attention to the title screen. Although for a quick second, I saw the little boy from the game on the title screen before I pressed Start.

There was no New Game nor Options. Just Load Game, and the Gibberish from earlier.

So I pressed it.

And it indeed loaded my game.

The TV turned to static for a second, then went back to the game. It was back to the little boy grabbing his father with only his arm.

Suddenly, I stood up invulnerably. I went to the basement and grabbed an ax. I tried forcing myself not to grab it, but it did. How did it do that?

Wait, why was I in this trance?

I ran to my parents room. All this time, I wasn't controlling myself. Someone else was controlling me.

But who?

With my parents asleep, I raised the ax. No matter how much I didn't want to do it...

I ripped their faces apart.

I grinned and laughed. The view for me just became fascinating. I didn't know that my parents' faces would look so great when I rip their faces apart. I should do this to others, too. And they'll thank me, for doing them a makeover!

I laughed and laughed, I was becoming insane, don't you think so? Why did I think that ripping faces apart would do any good? I'm still in this trance.

I grabbed their ripped apart skin, and put them inside my mouth. 

I rushed back quickly to my room, still controlled by someone else. I didn't care who it was anymore, I wanted to eat more and more.

Quickly sitting on my sofa, a text box appeared on the screen.

"TasTY iSN't IT? jOIn mE...ANd KilL thEm."

I nodded furiously.

Just thinking of their delicious skin makes me hungry.

I quickly turned off the PSX and the TV. I was so excited.

I quickly slept, and had a dream about my parents.

They looked disappointed in me.

"Why did you kill us, son?"

"Why?"

They went closer and closer to me...

Until I woke up.

I was ready to eat, I was so hungry.

I finally went to my friends' houses, one by one ripping their skins apart, and putting them inside my mouth, drinking their blood, cooked their muscles, licked their bones.

They were so tasty.

I wanted more.

I went to everyone's houses...strangers' houses...every house I see. I did just what I did to my friends and their parents, and my parents.

Until I saw no more people...

It was too bad, I wanted more.

And more.

AnD MoREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I went back to my house reluctantly, then to my room.

Same thing, turned on TV, PSX, blah blah blah.

Back to that kid again!

"yOU KillED tHmE?"

I nodded furiously. Very furiously.

"Yes. And I want more." I said, while grinning, with blood showing on my lips.

Suddenly, that kid just screeched.

It made my ears bleed, but I didn't care.

For me, it was sweet music to my ears.

After all that noise...the kid disappeared on my screen. Static filled the TV.

Somebody poked me from behind.

It was that kid.

He told me this, with this distorted voice as usual. Sweet music to my ears, I say.

"You're next."


End file.
